


Nouis Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Niall (16ish) is a broken child, depressed, troubled, etc. His older brother Harry is going out with Louis, who cheats on Harry with Niall. Something kind of romantic but also sensual and stuff. Oh and you can switch the pairing if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouis Drabble

Harry’s boyfriend was always very nice to Niall. It was strange because no one was nice to him. He was the quiet weird kid in the back of class that no one spoke to, but whispered about loudly as if he couldn’t hear. Niall didn’t know when the sadness had started, but he did know that it never went away.  
  
Harry was a great older brother, but he was so busy with his boyfriend, Louis, to notice that his blue eyes had lost their sparkle. Their mum was almost never around, as she too was busy with her newest fling. So Niall was left alone mostly to wallow in self pity and wish for a friend.  
  
One day when Louis was over, Harry’s mother called. She was sobbing hysterically. Apparently her new boy toy had left her at a restaurant after a fight and she didn’t have a ride home. Niall, who was only 15, was unable to pick her up.  
  
“Are you okay to stay here while I’m gone,” Harry asked Louis, “I’d take you with me, but I’m sure you don’t want to be in the car with my crying mum.”  
  
“I’m fine, love. I can just hang out here with Niall.” He replied.  
  
Niall perked up instantly. No one ever wanted to spend time with him. Besides that, Harry’s boyfriend was undeniably pretty and any excuse to look at him was well worth it.  
  
“How come I’ve never seen you smile?” Louis asked, after Harry had left.  
  
“I guess I don’t really have anything to smile about.” Niall shrugged.  
  
“I’d love to make you smile all the time.” Louis said sweetly, causing Niall to blush.  
  
Without any warning, Louis pulled Niall in for a tight hug. Niall felt his cock give a tug of interest, because it had been so long without human contact and Louis smelt fucking great. As awkwardly as possible, he wrapped his arms around Louis.  
  
Louis pulled back far enough to look Niall in the eye, “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Niall’s eyes widened as Louis’ lips connected with his. He knew he should try to stop the boy because he’s his brother’s boyfriend, but he fucking needed this. Niall began kissing back hungrily. Louis smirked and pulled back.  
  
Without explanation, Louis dropped to his knees and began taking off Niall’s pants.  
  
“What’re you doing?” Niall asked breathlessly.  
  
“Just go with it.” Louis said simply.  
  
Once Niall’s pants and boxers were around his ankles, Louis began sucking gently at the head of Niall’s penis. Niall groaned greedily and pushed more of his length in Louis’s mouth. Louis seemed enthused by Niall’s display of pleasure and took him as deep as he could go.  
  
Louis had been born blessed with no gag reflex. He had quite easily become a champion at sucking dick and soon found that he loved it. Louis moaned deliciously around his cock. The vibrations pushed Niall to the edge and Louis swallowed every last drop.  
  
After pushing himself off the floor and returning to eye level, Louis said, “Maybe I picked the wrong brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> by Kaylie


End file.
